Gallery:Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Season 4
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. D, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearten. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" The Abominable Doofenshmirtz.jpg Mqdefault (3). Jpg Mqdefault (4). Jpg Tumblr mealesX6mU1rmra37o1 500.png Abominable-inator.jpg Doof sitting on a chair made of ice blocks.jpg FYIO Abominable Snow-Doof.png Abominal doof foot.png Abominal doof in a tree.png Normal doof in a tree..png "Happy New Year!" 7. Png Agent P trapped in bottle of sparkling cider.png Tumblr mec9dlQN5i1rmra37o1 500.png Resolution-Changer-Inator.jpg Images (67).jpg Happy New Year! Here I am.jpg Images (33).jpg Tumblr mec9qoYExa1rmra37o1 500.png Tumblr mfxjflSdnF1rmra37o1 500.png What is everyone's New Year's resolution?.jpg P 1.png P 2.png P 3.png Doofenshmirtz and Perry Charleston.jpg Doof and Perry Swing Dancing.jpg Doof and Perry New Year dance.jpg "Fly On the Wall" Feed-The-Pigeons-Inator.png Mqdefault (14).jpg Defauly. Jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Best Inator.png "Bully Bust" Mqdefaulu. Jpg Tumblr mfbi2p1j0g1rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefault (28).jpg Anvil to the face.jpg Mqdefault (23).jpg Tumblr mglhk4VMHs1qkdfjio1 500.png "My Sweet Ride" Tumblr mh7tklaYfa1rmra37o1 500.png Images (56 . Jpg Tumblr mhkz95wYo31rmra37o1 500.png Mqdefault (27).jpg Rustinator.jpg Tumblr mhl0eaVF4Q1rgi4ejo1 500 (1).png My car has a turret that goes.jpg Images (79).jpg "Der Kinderlumper" AwfulKid.jpg The Kinderlumper gonna get ya.jpg ClapOff.jpg Tumblr mhw4ta6Ziw1rmra37o1 500.png "Sidetracked" Mqdefault (37).jpg Tumblr minw08rYNj1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr mimyf0ghSF1rmra37o1 500.png Train Operator-inator gets broken.JPG Lyla at the back of the train.png Mqdefaulu.jpg A great hand.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1 500 (1).jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2 250.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo4 250.jpg Tumblr mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo3 500.jpg "Primal Perry" Doof 2D card.png Tumblr inline mj2oy9WTud1qz4rgp.png Mqdefault (47).jpg I'm giving a 60 seconds head start.jpg Tumblr mluawmbI7J1rlapkwo1 1280.jpg Mqdefault (46).jpg Tumblr mj5tdnyvQy1rsq5jwo1 500.png Doofenshmritz and Perry falling down a waterfall.jpg Hang on there, Steven.jpg Doof and Perry gathering wooden poles.JPG Perry and Doofenshmirtz contructing a cage.JPG Perry pulling a tree's bark down.JPG Perry drawing a glove on the bark.JPG Doof about to cut it off.JPG Doof sewing the glove.JPG Doof putting on the glove.JPG About to crush a pear.JPG Crushed!.JPG Tumblr mltq871SSF1rlapkwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo5 500.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo4 500.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo3 250.png Tumblr mj3wbtVff71rsq5jwo2 250.png "Mind Share" Doof boots.jpg Mqdefault (49).jpg Dundersztyc.jpg Tumblr mkexjdDKG01rmra37o1 1280.png Phineas-and-Ferb-Mind-Share.jpg Doofenshmirtz forced to dance.jpg "Backyard Hodge Podge" Ophthalmic chair trap.jpg Doof with Eye-Fog-inator.jpg Doof's blurry vision of his hand.jpg Perry's blurry image of Doof.jpg Could you make that "digga-digga-digga-digga-digga" sound.jpg That'll teach me to randomly stack buckets in the center of my lab.jpg Doofenshmirtz trips and falls off the building.jpg WHY DO I KEEP STACKING BUCKETS?!?!.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to fall onto the sign.jpg I can see everything so well now.jpg Whoever invented those gizmos inside that machine must be a person who is dedicated his or her life to good.jpg Oh man!.jpg Ignore the upside down man Balthazar.jpg "Bee Day"/"Bee Story" Bee Day-Enough with the swat puns.png P05-27-13 16.39-1-.jpg Bee Day-The Aroma-inator.png P05-27-13 16.46-2-.jpg P05-27-13 16.46-1-.jpg "Great Balls Of Water" Can I get a what-what?.png Norm, Where's My What-What.png The Double Negative-Inator.png "Where's Pinky?" The Blend into the background-Inator.png Doof blends into the background.png Doof finds the deed.png Oh great now I am confused.jpg Doof finds the deed.....again.png And your little dog too?!.jpg Agent Pinky is good with computers.jpg Doof falls to the ground.JPG Doof's black eye.JPG "Knot My Problem" Doof's All-You-Can-Eat.jpg Eat-It-All-Inator.jpg Why dont you make more.jpg Perry punching Doofenshmirtz's tummy.jpg "Just Desserts" It's because of dinner parties.jpg Which will make Roger bring out the dessert.jpg Ending his dinner party before it can begin.jpg He'll lose his charming edge.jpg They'll stop voting for him.jpg And that's when I'll slink in and takeove--.jpg I know I'm grasping at straws here.jpg I'll probably end up grasping a bendy-straw.jpg Requiring months of rehab.jpg Who wants desserts?.jpg I made this lovely tiramisu.jpg Heeey....jpg It works!.jpg Oh you think you're very funny Perry the Platypus.jpg Perry zaps Doof with his inator with his other shoe.jpg I hope you left some room!.jpg I made a yummy double layered pumpkin cheesecake.jpg You got me again.jpg Well you made me bring it to you.jpg Stuffing pound cake into Doofenshmirtz's mouth.jpg Sugar-crushed Doofenshmirtz.jpg Can you jump really fast, up and down?.jpg Sugar crash!.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Mqdefaulkkk.jpg Mqdefault (62).jpg Tumblr mpw7l5laki1qdly6so1 500.jpg Tumblr mphzafkxd31rmra37o1 1280.png "Happy Birthday, Isabella" It's no use trying to break through my protective bubble.jpg It's platyproof-poof.jpg Doofenshmirtz spinning around his bubble.jpg Right to the point huh.jpg You bug me more than anything.jpg Bugs eat Doofenshmirtz's shoe, 1.jpg Bugs eat Doofenshmirtz's shoe, 2.jpg Mqdefault (52).jpg I really got to rethink the design on this think.jpg By the way, you know we're on a runaway bus careening at high speed with no one at the wheel.jpg Who's This Pharmicist.png It's the greasy Grievance girl from the basement!.jpg Why do you have a grievance against me?.jpg Doofenshmirtz screams before jumping off window.jpg "Love at First Byte" Doof going stag.jpg Hmm... those guys look familiar.jpg Is that isabellas dad.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing to the tunes, 1.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing to the tunes, 2.jpg "One Good Turn" Mqdefault (53).jpg And now for the humiliation.jpg Doof sees the new Dance of Contrition.jpg That's not the Dance of Contrition.jpg One day, I gotta ask Norm what he did with my binoculars.jpg That was not nearly humiliating enough.jpg Where was the part about bowing and pulling your shirt up over your face and juggling piglets.jpg Where were the piglets.jpg We haven't done that since the '40s.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting hit with his 90-Degree-Turn-inator.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to turn 90 degrees.jpg Doofenshmirtz turning 90 degrees.jpg How rude.jpg Mayor Chickenen slaps Doof with his sock.jpg Oh, give it a rest.jpg Must've left it in random fire mode.jpg "Thanks But No Thanks" Doof's inator.jpg Perry after being hit by doof's inator.jpg Screen Shot 2013-08-25 at 7.03.26 PM.png "Troy Story" S4e24.jpg Troy Story Perry's trap.jpg Declutter-inator.JPG "Druselsteinoween" Oh goody, trick or treaters.jpg Doofenshmirtz with a bowl of candy.jpg Doofenshmirtz greats the trick or treaters.jpg Let's see, what do we have here.jpg Class Dunce with a Fake Scar.jpg The Princess of Meatland.jpg Upset Rooster Head.jpg A kid in a sheet.jpg A platypus in a sheet.jpg Perry the Platypus in a sheet.jpg Doofenshmirtz reading the first clue.jpg Doofenshmirtz in the chair lift.jpg Suit yourself.jpg We're comin' for your treasure.jpg Chairlift being sped up.jpg Flinging to the red stained glass window.jpg Doofenshmirtz lands on the glass window.jpg Glass window being flipped over.jpg I got it!.jpg They shipped the alligator too?.jpg I really don't remember an elevator down here.jpg Getting ready to get in the elevator.jpg At the top of the castle.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting the clue from the hippos mouth.jpg Doofenshmritz reading the last clue.jpg Give it a turn!.jpg Doofenshmirtz jumps for joy.jpg I'm rich.jpg "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" BabyHead attract-inator.JPG TTTTPerry ready for combat as Doof reads.JPG Mqdefault (68).jpg TTTTthe inexplicable giant floating baby head TTTTYou're not supposed to flash on ham sandwich.JPG GFBH.jpg P i F trilogy of terror1.png TTTTthe crackers attack.JPG TTTTPerry skedaddles.JPG Giant Floating Doofenshmirtz head.jpg "Face Your Fear" I bet you're wondering why i'm cowering.jpg But I suddenly remembered a movie that I saw long ago at a drive-in.jpg Doof writing down notes.jpg Brilliant!.jpg Doof eating popcorn.jpg I vowed to get right to work.jpg Make things larger-inator.JPG I tried it out on my cowboy hat.jpg It was a success.jpg Doofenshmirtz with the large cowboy hat.jpg Hat leaning on DEI.jpg Doof jumping from hat.jpg That's the end of that hat.jpg I had to genetically modify a mouse.jpg Doof with tablet.jpg I ordered a retired stunt-bat....jpg Doof swiping tablet screen.jpg ...from a low-budget bat circus.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting scared of the bat.jpg Scram you flying gerbil.jpg Do something about this bat.jpg It's even more horrible than it looks.jpg Get out of there.jpg It's a very big bat.jpg Doofenshmirtz get eaten by Derek the Bat.jpg The bat spitting Doofenshmirtz out.jpg Oh gross.jpg The bat starting to fly away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg The bat flying away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg Flying through a hoop.jpg Doofenshmirtz making contact with the center of foamtown.jpg Doofenshmirtz hanging in midair.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Cheers.png Terrified Doofenshmirtz.jpg Analyzing the fear-based synapses of the brain via machine.jpg Perry gets zapped by the Worst-Fear-inator.jpg Perry's fearless card.jpg PAF 415A 10003096.jpg The Worst-Fear-inator hits Doof.jpg "Just Our Luck" Luck and cover.jpg You ever try to sue a genie.jpg Well let's try to see what kind of tunes are on the FM dial.jpg Hey I love this song.jpg I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point.jpg Doofenshmirtz moving to the tune.jpg Doofenshmirtz's van adjacent to truck with almond brittle ice-cream.jpg Clown gives ice-cream.jpg Happy to receive ice-cream.jpg Van being filled with ice-cream.jpg Leaving.jpg "Return Policy" Doofenshmirtz has been spotted at customer service counters.jpg Back-to-the-Store-inator.jpg "Live and Let Drive" Lald009 Is that Agent double0-0.png Lald012 Doof's kitty.png Lald017 a rocket.png I commissioned a whole new jingle.jpg Doofenshmirtz Swanky New….jpg …Evil Lair.jpg Yeah it's swanky.jpg It's an old-school evil hideout.jpg Vacation swap.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair.jpg It's Doofenshmirtz evil hideout vacation swap.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair, 2.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair, 3.jpg Yeah, look at these swanky moves.jpg DoofCheryl.jpg My real estate agent.jpg Lald021 the i-don't-care-inator.png Doof030614.jpg What a shot!.jpg Set me down next to the registration booth and get the car ready.jpg Roger wilco sir.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to get into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz doing a thumbs up to Norm.jpg Doofenshmirtz putting on his helmet.jpg Doofcar030614.jpg LiveLetDrive.jpg Lald038 Gladys, we have another one..png "Father's Day" Doofenshmirtz and Perry covered in bubble gum.jpg "Imperfect Storm" Yellow Rope.png Heinz and Grulinda in the past.JPG Sog-inator.jpg Now I can fly over her party,.jpg And douse her,.jpg With a lifetime of.jpg Soggy humiliation!.jpg You think that it's petty that I held onto.jpg This grudge for so long.jpg It's not petty.jpg It's evil or something.jpg I was about to throw a giant bucket of water.jpg Revenge...soggy.jpg You picked on me all through grade school.jpg Heinz and Grulinda.JPG You're giving me a hug?.jpg Doofenshmirtz gets hit by water.jpg "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" Meeting Dennis.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Norm meet Dennis the Rabbit for the first time. You're Creeping Me Out Norm.jpg|"Stop it, Norm, you're starting to creep me out." I Know All About You.jpg|Doof says he knows Dennis is evil and wants his help to take over the Tri-State Area. I Need You To Help Me Defeat Perry.jpg|He decides to provide Dennis with high-tech weaponry to defeat Perry the Platypus. Escalators Don't Work That Way.jpg|Doofenshmirtz tries to give Dennis his latest invention but is stuck on the escalator. That Escalator Was A Bad Idea.jpg|"That escalator was a bad idea." Here's Your Jetpack.jpg|Doofenshmirtz hands him the transmogrification backpackanatior. Testing New Weapon.jpg|Dennis tests the new weapon. Don't Blast A Hole There.jpg|"What the heck, man? I live here!" Robot Suit Form.jpg|The robot suit form. Rabbit031614.jpg Smashy Smashy.jpg Don't Smash Here Either.jpg|"You can't smash here, either!" Let's See How Dennis Is Doing.jpg|Doof decides to check on Dennis's progress. That Fighting Style Is Familiar.jpg|Doof recognizes the marionette's fighting. "It's No Picnic" S04E17 Teleport-Inator.png Now to send my daughter to the movies!.jpg Perry covering doofs eyes.png Perry and Doof in Picnicland.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" DoofNabsPerry.jpg Doof at Award Show.jpg Perry texting.jpg DoofLaughsatPerry.jpg "Operation Crumb Cake" Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-18h30m35s95.png "Mandace" "Lost in Danville" DoofBlog.jpg|Doofenshmirtz doing his blog in a flashback DoofBeingAttacked.jpg|Doof being attacked by the kidnapper DoofBlindfolded.jpg|Doofenshmirtz blindfolded by the kidnapper StealingDoof'sLunch.jpg|The kidnapper stealing Doofenshmirtz's sandwich DemandingAnExplanation.jpg|A blindfolded Doof locked inside a small capsule, demanding an explanation ObsessiveShrine.jpg|Doofenshmirtz seeing an obsessive shrine to Peter the Panda Hello, Doofenshmirtz..jpg|Doofenshmirtz looking on the other side to see the kidnapper NotSurprised.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is not surprised by this Peter the Panda doesn't talk.jpg|Doofenshmirtz states that Peter cannot talk AnnoyedDoof.jpg|"What's with all the silence? It's very off-putting." FunConversation.jpg|"Oh, this is gonna be a 'fun' conversation." Doof Gets Kidnapped.png|Doofenshmirtz demanding to know why Mystery kidnapped him Peter'sNemesis.jpg|Mystery revealing that he is Peter's nemesis Mystery'sOwnInator.jpg|Mystery has invented his own -inator, but refuses to tell what it does NoConversation.jpg|Mystery explains that he never talks to Peter, feeling that it would ruin his 'mystery allure' thing CommonCourtesy.jpg|Doofenshmirtz pointing out that Peter has to know what Mystery is up to, calling it common courtesy NoBackstories.jpg|Doofenshmirtz then wonders if Mystery has ever told anything to Peter LackOfCommunication.jpg|Doofenshmirtz realizing that Mystery has a lack of communication GimmeABeat.jpg ArrivingChorusGirls.jpg SoVague.jpg RottenEgg.jpg YourOwnDevice.jpg AttentionSpan.jpg TalkToHim.jpg You gotta fight.jpg DoofKidnapedSinging.jpg TravellingUnion.jpg|"Eh, they're union. They'll travel." NemesisStealer.jpg|"You're the last person I'm ever going to take advice, you nemesis stealer!" YouJustDon'tGetIt.jpg|"Even with musical accompaniment, you JUST don't get it!!" It'sYourFault.jpg|Doofenshmirtz points out that Mystery is to blame for his problems with Peter, not himself. AimingTheInator.jpg|Mystery aiming the inator at Doof AnnoyedDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Doofenshmirtz becoming more annoyed by this HearingABlowTorch.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Mystery hearing a blow torch For crying out loud, just tell what your inator does!.jpg|"An evil monologue for one thing!" FedUpDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is finally fed up, demanding Mystery to tell Peter what his inator does Doofenshmirtz is surprised that Peter the Panda's nemesis is going to get rid of him.jpg|"WHAT?!" WorriedDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is now worried that he will be erased from existence MysteryConfession.jpg|In a coffee shop, Mystery finally confesses to Peter that he lost his parents to a black hole MysteryBackstory.jpg|Mystery explaining that his loss of his parents led to doing evil and creating the Unexist-inator FamilyReunited.jpg|An arriving Bernie and Denise (having survived the black hole) revealed to be Mystery's long-lost parents FamilyHug.jpg|A family reunion hug YouHaveANemesis.jpg|Bernie is surprised that his son has a panda bear for a nemesis Doof&PerryLeaving.jpg|Doofenshirmitz and Perry leaving back to Danville in peace "The Inator Method" TheInatormethod1.jpg The Inator Method.jpg TheOnlyConclusion.jpg To return to the page for Heinz Doofenshmirtz, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz